


Zoro's Special

by skuldgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldgirl/pseuds/skuldgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has a few questions for Luffy after finding out he gave his hat to Nami before fighting Arlong.<br/>Takes place after the Arlong/Nami's past arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoro's Special

“Oi, Luffy.”

Luffy stretched his head back and upside-down to look at Zoro from his perch on Going Merry‘s head. “What?”

“Why did you give Nami your hat?”

Luffy stared at him for a second. “Why not?”

Zoro walked forward to stand next to him (or as close as he could to standing next to him while still on deck), Luffy’s head following him until it was just turned to look at Zoro. “It’s special isn’t it? That hat is your treasure. So why give it to her?”

He tilted his head sideways and blinked again. “Why not?”

Zoro let out a slight breath of frustration before replying, “The hat is special. You would fight for it. So why give something so special to Nami?”

“She’s my nakama.” Luffy face was completely blank. He didn’t get it at all.

Zoro gave him a sidelong look. “So she isn’t special?” Luffy laughed at that.

“Zoro’s being silly! The only special one is Zoro!” He was grinning so much, Zoro swore he had to be stretching it with his gomu gomu powers. He turned to face Luffy completely.

“What do you mean, I’m the special one?”

“Well, Zoro’s the only one I’ve kis -” Zoro quickly slapped his hand over Luffy’s mouth. “MMmph!!”

“BAKA! Don’t say stuff like that out here!” Luffy struggled to reply through Zoro’s hand. “Seriously, do you want the whole crew to know?”

“Mm dmm mmr!” Luffy answered, trying to pull the hand of his swordsman off of his mouth.

“What was that?”

Somehow, Luffy managed to get the hand keeping him from speaking off. “I said, ‘I don‘t care!’”

Zoro smirked, leaning in. He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t mind if the others find out you kissed me?” 

“Nope!”

Zoro’s smirk widened. “Then I have no idea why I even bothered just now. Hell knows I don’t care,” he said and kissed Luffy smack on the lips.

“MMm!” Splash.

“Well, crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got convinced to watch One Piece last month and I really can't get on board with the Sanji/Zoro pairing becuase Zoro/Luffy keeps coming into my head. And when Luffy gave Nami his hat before running off all I could think was "Oh dear, how would Zoro react". XD And then this happened.


End file.
